bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Peach Wilkins
__TOC__ Peach Wilkins is a resident of Neptune's Bounty who appears to be the leader of Fontaine's crew of smugglers. Peach came down to Rapture with the promise of Ryan's Great Chain. After finding himself spending all day working at Fontaine Fisheries, he wanted something more fulfilling. His audio diary, Meeting With Fontaine, reveals that his boss, Frank Fontaine had promised him something better, and wanted to meet with him after hours at the Fisheries. Peach arrives around 11:00 with some men, probably Timmy H. and Sammy G. - all men who wound up becoming smugglers for Fontaine. He plays a vital role in the level. Once Andrew Ryan began cracking down on Fontaine's smuggling ring, most of the smugglers were either caught, or found dead before they could talk. Peach Wilkins and his crew were stuck between a rock and a hard place. It is unclear whether Peach himself had turned Fontaine in to Ryan's men, or if he was just eventually caught. Either way, after Fontaine's "death" and Atlas' rise to power, Wilkins became more and more paranoid that Fontaine was still alive and out to get him. At this point Peach Wilkins and the remaining smugglers decided to seal themselves inside the freezer of Fontaine Fisheries. Jack encounters him behind a sealed metal doorway that leads directly into Fontaine Fisheries. Atlas mentions that he is "about as straight as a dog's hind leg" and he acts like someone who suffers from paranoia. He doesn't entirely trust Jack at the outset, claiming that he's an ally of Fontaine, and requires Jack to retrieve for him a research camera. Wilkins desires pictures of three specific Spider Splicers in Neptune's Bounty before he will allow Jack through. The errand seem to fit Wilkins motives for survival. Most likely he wanted Jack to research the Spider Splicers so Wilkins could defend himself against them. After the acquisition of the photos, Peach lets him inside with the added condition that he ditches his weapons, sending them through a Pneumo Tube. Once inside he betrays and attacks Jack, forcing him to use his last remaining option, plasmids. His gameplay behavior during this fight is similar to that of a Nitro Splicer. He is a great step up in difficulty from that of Dr. Steinman from the Medical Pavilion. Wilkins has a more powerful attack, and is backed up by numerous splicers, gun turrets and security cameras, which makes things difficult for Jack because he has no guns to combat Wilkins with. Using Incinerate and Telekinesis is a good tactic, and killing the splicers and hacking the nearby camera and turret is suggested. Note *Peach Wilkins attacks Jack because he believes that Jack is working for Fontaine. As the player later discovers, Wilkins' suspicions were actually correct, though Jack himself did not know the true identity of his "partner" at the time. It is unclear if Wilkins had figured out Atlas' true identity or was just generally paranoid. Video thumb|left|250px Audio Diaries *Neptune's Bounty **Putting the Screws On *Smuggler's Hideout **Meeting With Fontaine **Offered a Deal *Removed Audio Diaries **Prison Code **Smuggling is a Crime Trivia *Peach Wilkins may or may not be the father of Danny Wilkins, a character playable in Bioshock 2 Multiplayer. However, it is more likely that they are entirely different citizens with an alike last name. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:BioShock